Sweet Chocolate of Mine
by NineKindsofCrazy
Summary: James T. Kirk makes various attempts to get Spock to eat chocolate. Will he ever succeed?
1. On The Bridge?

Okay, I promised I'd have this done by the end of Tuesday and it's technically Wednesday right now but I have not gone to bed so I'm still in Tuesday mode.

This is my Spock & chocolate story, in which Kirk makes various attempts to get Spock to eat chocolate.

Anyways, this is only the very first part of the story. At first, I planned on it being only a couple thousand words. Turns out it's going to be at least six thousand. That's like three times longer than I meant for it to be. Ooops. :)

So, I want to know- Do you guys want me to post it in parts like the one below (there would be 10 in all)? Or would you rather I go back and post it as a giant one-shot when I'm done (I still I have one and a half parts to finish writing)?

Here's the beginning of it so you can decide whether or not you want to read the rest in bits and pieces or not.

* * *

Walking on to the bridge, Spock was met with a sight that was extremely atypical.

His captain, James T. Kirk, was sitting in his captain's chair. This, in fact, was very typical. It was the sight that Spock had expected upon exiting the turbolift. The sight he had not expected, however, was that James T. Kirk was holding a small dark brown morsel in his hand and, as Spock watched, he took a bite and chewed on it thoughtfully.

Spock approached him.

"Captain?"

"Hmm, Spock?"

"May I inquire as to the identification of the substance that you are currently ingesting?"

Kirk looked at what was left of the brown chunk he was holding between his fingers then back up at Spock.

"This?" he asked, gesturing to Spock with his occupied hand. At Spock's small nod he answered, "Chocolate."

Chocolate? That was not a substance that was usually in supply on the _Enterprise_. Instead of being satiated with Kirk's answer, Spock found his curiosity growing.

"May I ask where you obtained it?"

Kirk smiled softly at Spock's formal way of speaking and took another bite of the chocolate in his hand before he responded.

"It was a gift from the Ambassador on Omega Caelestis II. He gave me boxes of this stuff that I have stashed back in my cabin. If I'm lucky, it'll last the whole five-year mission." He took another bite. "Let me tell you, Spock. There are diplomatic missions that are successful." Kirk smiled widely as he took yet another bite. "And then there are diplomatic missions that are _successful_," he finished, savoring the chocolate in his mouth.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk's actions. "Indeed," he commented, and then turned to walk toward his station. Kirk stopped him.

"Hey, Spock, wait," Kirk said, and Spock turned back around. Kirk popped the rest of the chocolate he was holding into his mouth, while he swiveled his chair so he was sitting with Spock directly in front of him. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Spock.

"Try some," Kirk told Spock, his words slightly muffled from the chocolate he was still chewing.

Spock looked at the piece of candy wrapped in a gold material sitting in the palm of Kirk's hand, but he made no move to take it.

"Captain, you are aware of the affects of chocolate on Vulcan physiology, are you not?"

"It's kind of the same as alcohol and humans, right?" Kirk shrugged, still holding out the piece of chocolate. "So?"

"I do not think it would be wise for me to be intoxicated while on duty, Captain."

Kirk snorted and held the chocolate up higher. "It's a tiny piece of chocolate, Spock. It'll be like if I took a sip of beer. It's not really going to do anything. Besides, I've seen you calculate the trajectory of a Klingon warship while being subject to a mind control device. I think you can handle the ill effects of any intoxication that a piece of chocolate might have on your brain. "

He held the chocolate up even higher so that it was right in Spock's face.

"My apologies, but I must decline," Spock stated, wanting to end the conversation, so he could get to work. But Kirk still held out the chocolate.

"It's good," Kirk insisted. "Just try it."

But Spock just minutely shook his head. "It would be inappropriate if I were to ingest that while on the bridge, Captain."

Kirk sighed and finally dropped his hand offering the chocolate. He unwrapped it and took a bite for himself. Then he looked back up at Spock.

"So, you won't eat any chocolate at all while we're on the bridge?" Kirk asked.

"That is correct, Captain."

Kirk studied Spock for a moment longer. "Not on the bridge?" he asked again.

"Not on the bridge," Spock repeated.

Kirk smiled lightly at Spock and waved a hand at him. "Very well, Mr. Spock, carry on."

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgment and made his way over to the science station.

He assumed that was the end of any chocolate related conversations between him and the captain.

He was wrong.

* * *

Alright. So what do you think?

You want chapters? Each chapter would be between about 600 and 1300 words. Some are funnier and some are a little more serious. I would probably post 1 to 2 chapters a day starting tomorrow. (Tomorrow being Wednesday).

Or do you want a big six thousand word one-shot? In which case I would just finish writing it and post the whole thing tomorrow with section breaks and whatnot.

Let me know.


	2. In Your Quarters?

So, obviously, I've decided to post this in chapters, thanks to the suggestions of many wonderful reviewers. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and liked it! I'll take that as a good sign since we haven't even gotten to the parts that I think are good. I finished writing this story earlier today, and there were parts where I just could not stop smiling.

Uh, and I forgot to mention last chapter but this story is sort of loosely based on the Dr. Suess book 'Green Eggs and Ham'. I don't know how I turned that into a 7000+ word Star Trek story about Spock, Kirk, and chocolate, but here's the proof that I did it! :) Also, after coming up with a couple super lame titles, I ended up naming it 'Sweet Chocolate of Mine' because I got that Guns 'n Roses song 'Sweet Child of Mine' stuck in my head.

And here's the next chapter you guys. It's the shortest chapter in the story so I'll make it up to you by posting the next chapter early tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Spock was sitting at the computer terminal in his quarters after his shift had ended.

He heard the swishing sound of a door sliding open and glanced up as his captain entered his quarters.

"Spock," Kirk smiled in greeting.

Spock nodded his head, "Captain."

"Jim," Kirk corrected him, sliding into the chair on the opposite side of Spock's desk. "Hey, you up for a game of chess?"

Spock took a moment to think about it. Then he nodded slightly and said, "Yes, that sounds most agreeable."

And few minutes later, they had the chess board set up between them.

They had been playing for 22.4 minutes when Spock noticed that Kirk was pulling something out of his pocket.

"Here," Kirk said, setting the golden wrapped piece of chocolate on Spock's side of the desk.

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose. "Jim?"

"The chocolate," Kirk said, gesturing at it. "Try it. You said you wouldn't eat it on the bridge. Well, we're not on the bridge, are we? We're in your quarters."

Spock recalled his words to the captain from the day before. He had thought that Kirk attempting to persuade Spock into eating chocolate had been an isolated incident which Spock had evaded. He did not realize that Kirk had taken Spock's words in a literal sense and would continue his endeavor off duty.

"I apologize, Jim- my earlier words were unclear. I should have made it apparent that I have no intention of consuming this chocolate at any time."

"What, Spock?" Kirk asked incredulously. He reached out and pushed the chocolate closer to Spock. "You won't even take a little taste? I guarantee it'll be the best chocolate you've ever tasted."

Spock ignored the chocolate in front of him to move his queen up a level on the chess board, attempting to resume the game.

"Once again, I must decline your offer."

"C'mon, Spock," said Kirk, exasperatedly. "I'm just asking you to take one bite. We're in your quarters- no one else even has to know. It's just me and you in here."

"I have no desire to eat the chocolate, Jim. Not here in my quarters, nor on the bridge," Spock said in a voice that he hoped would effectively end Kirk's argument.

When Kirk reached over to take back the chocolate with a defeated sigh and then proceeded to move his own queen down a level, Spock sat back triumphantly.

He was certain that Kirk would not be bothering him with the chocolate again.

And he was right this time. For about a week.

* * *

Okay, so the next seven chapters are gonna be like these first two- with Spock refusing to eat chocolate in various scenarios. And then the tenth and final chapter will feature the most adorable creature ever: Drunk!Spock. Yay!

So, does one chapter update a day sound good to you guys? Or one every two days? Or two every day? :)

And don't forget to give me new story ideas! Now that I've finished this one, I need something else to write! I think writing is good excercise for the brain. :)


	3. In The Lab?

I don't know if any of you have ever heard the Voltaire song called 'The USS Make Shit Up' but the chorus goes something like this: '_Bounce a graviton particle beam off the main deflector dish/That's the way we do things, lad, we're making shit up as we wish/The Klingons and the Romulans pose no threat to us/'Cause if we find we're in a bind, we just make some shit up!_'

As you can tell, it's a song about how Star Trek makes stuff up when it comes to technobabble and whatnot. And this is the philosophy that I write by. So if you're ever reading my stories and want to call BS, go ahead, because that's exactly what it is. You'll see what I mean in this chapter when they start going on about plants. And most of the time when I have to name a planet, I start with a greek letter then add a random latin word followed by a roman numeral (hey, it's what they did in TOS!). I wouldn't bother except they're on a space ship and it's their job and if I completely left out the technostuff about what they're actually supposed to be doing it would seem less real or something. And that stuff is not actually what the story is about so I feel like I can just make it up.

And, as scheduled, the next chapter of 'Sweet Chocolate of Mine' (that title really makes me want to go find a candy bar)!

* * *

A week after Spock had first seen Kirk munching chocolate on the bridge he found himself facing his captain and the sweet substance for a third time.

Spock had been working in one of the science labs, running tests on samples of various plant lives they had picked up on Vulgarius Vita, when Kirk came through the doors and made his over to where Spock was standing by a lab station.

"Captain," Spock greeted. Before Kirk had the chance to respond, Spock continued. "I believe I have found the reason that these plants perish if they are held for too long."

"Have you?" asked Kirk, looking on the lab table at the pieces of plants strewn about it.

"Indeed. It is quite fascinating. Upon close inspection, these plants have shown a stunningly similar chemical makeup to humans. It is unlike any other life that we know. When the plants are being held for an extensive period of time, their air intake is diminished to the point where they are no longer able to survive."

Kirk looked alarmed. "So, it's like we're choking them? They basically suffocate to death?"

"Essentially."

Spock watched as Kirk looked uneasily at the plants on the table. He hesitated a moment before asking, "Are they… sentient?"

Spock shook his head. "Negative, Captain. We have determined that they have no consciousness whatsoever. However, we have noted that they have some of the organs in their system are similar to a human heart, a liver, a bladder-"

"Spock," Kirk suddenly interrupted, frowning as he looked Spock up and down. "How long have you been in here?"

Taken aback by the question, Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"How long have you been in the lab for? When was the last time you left?" asked Kirk, with a slightly impatient tone as he gestured at Spock with both of his hands.

"I have been working in the lab for approximately 13.3 hours, Captain." Spock answered with his eyebrow still up.

"Approximately," Kirk muttered, rolling his eyes. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Vulcans can go for days without eat-"

"Yes, they _can_," Kirk cut in, "but that doesn't mean they _should_." His face hardened into a determined look as he reached into his pocket and thrust a chunk of chocolate at Spock. "Eat it."

Spock eyed the chocolate distastefully and said, "It is unsanitary to eat in the lab, Captain."

Kirk let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes again. "I don't care, Spock. I know you haven't eaten since you've been in the lab and you've been in here for _hours_."

"I am almost done in here," Spock stated. "Then I will commence to consume a meal when I leave the lab."

Spock received a huff from Kirk followed by, "Will you just eat it? You'll at least have _something_ in your stomach while you're finishing up in here."

At this point, Spock was starting to get a little annoyed himself- not that he would admit, being half-Vulcan, and he certainly tried not to let it show. But, perhaps it was his half-human side that didn't stop him from snapping, "I do not want to eat the chocolate, Jim. Not in the lab, not in my quarters, and not on the bridge."

Then, Spock turned around and began to busy himself with cleaning the lab table.

Kirk pocketed the chocolate, shaking his head and frowning as he walked away from Spock and the lab station covered in plants.

When Spock turned around, Kirk was gone.

Well, Spock thought with an illogical pang of relief. At least the chocolate was gone too.

* * *

Aw. They're all frustrated with each other this chatper. :(

Note: I didn't want this story to just be Kirk bothering and bugging Spock about chocolate all the time. I wanted it to feel like he's actually the captain of a starship and not just an immature adolescent. This story actually gets less about the chocolate as the chapters go on and then comes back to the chocolate at the end.

And, don't worry. What this chapter lacked in cuteness I will more than make up for in the next one because the next chapter is called... 'With A Tribble?'

I'll let you mull that over. :)


	4. With A Tribble?

I think this chapter right here is the longest in the story. I got a little carried away while I was writing it- I was just having so much fun! :) And I actually used canon stuff in this chapter instead of making stuff up. Haha. But I still made other stuff up anyways.

And I want to give a giant thank you to all the reviewers! Your reviews made me smile as much as this chapter did.

Go ahead, I dare you to read this chapter and keep a straight face. I dare you. :)

* * *

A couple weeks went by without Kirk mentioning anything chocolate associated, and the only time Spock ever saw the sugary substance was when Kirk occasionally ate a piece himself.

Until the tribbles came.

The _Enterprise_ had been assigned to proceed to Deep Space Station K7 on a priority one distress call. While there, one of the crew members had purchased a tribble. A small, limbless, furry, round creature that didn't do much, except for purr.

Or at least that's what they thought.

A few days after the tribble was brought on board the _Enterprise_, the crew started to find tribbles in the most unusual places. Chekov had found one in his sock drawer, Keenser found a whole litter nestled inside one of the horizontal Jefferies tubes, and Lieutenant Cmdr. Giotto found one when he went to relieve himself during Beta shift- though he wouldn't reveal exactly _where_ he found it.

"It would appear, Captain, that these tribbles reproduce at a more rapid rate than even the Lepus Orionius species," Spock said dryly as he gazed at the two tribbles that sat between his and Kirk's lunch trays.

Kirk looked confused for a moment as he raised his head to meet Spock's look from across the table. Then he smiled, "You mean these little guys multiply faster than Orion rabbits?"

Spock looked at Kirk in mock Vulcan exasperation. "I believe I said that."

Kirk laughed. "Oh, Spock," he said, picking up one of the tribbles in front of him and cradling it to his chest. "Don't tell me you don't think these tribbles aren't the cutest things you've ever seen."

"I think they are… fascinating," Spock said, watching the tribble in Kirk's arms trill as Kirk tickled it with his index finger.

"Have you and Bones figured out why they reproduce so fast yet?" Kirk asked, still stroking the tribble in his hands.

Spock reached out and picked up the tribble that was remaining in front of his tray, examining it.

"Doctor McCoy believes that the tribbles are born gravid. However, we have been unable to isolate the factor in their biological composition that causes them to reproduce so rapidly."

"They- what?"

"They are born pregnant," Spock explained, looking up from his tribble as comprehension dawned on Kirk's face.

"Ah," said Kirk. Then he looked down at his own tribble and cooed at it. "So, you're eating for two, huh?" Kirk glanced back up at Spock with a curious expression.

"Do you think it's hungry?" Kirk asked. "Maybe that's what that purring sound is. Maybe its stomach is growling 'cause it has to eat for all its babies."

Spock raised one eyebrow. He turned his attention to the tribble that was currently occupying his hands and trilling. "I doubt it, Captain. I believe the purring is merely a byproduct of its contentment and, in return, intended to influence the contentment of others with its tranquilizing effect."

Kirk grinned. "Logical explanation, Mr. Spock."

"Why, thank you, Captain."

Kirk grinned wider as he looked at his own tribble again. "But I still think mine's hungry."

Spock absent-mindedly stroked the tribble he was holding with his fingers while he watched Kirk dig in his pocket. It took most of his Vulcan self-control not to roll his eyes when he realized that Kirk was pulling out a piece of chocolate.

Kirk unwrapped it and broke off a tiny piece. He held it between his thumb and index finger and poked the tribble with it. "Here you go," Kirk cooed at it, "eat the chocolate."

"Captain, I do not think you are aiming for its mouth."

"Oh," Kirk pulled the chocolate back. He twisted the tribble in his hand and tried again. "Here, have some chocolate," he said, poking it again.

"I do not believe that is its mouth either, Captain," Spock said somewhat amusedly, observing the scene. Spock almost felt for the poor creature, having himself been subjected to Kirk's attempts of being forced to eat chocolate.

Kirk sent a short glare at Spock and let out a small huff. Then he set the tribble and the chocolate down on the table.

"It can find the chocolate for itself," Kirk said, sounding a bit put-off.

Spock and Kirk both watched in silence as the tribble on the table slowly scooted over to where the chocolate was sitting and then watched as the chocolate was slowly sucked in and disappeared into the tribble's fur.

"See?" Kirk announced triumphantly. "I was right. It was hungry."

"Remarkable, Captain," returned Spock. He noticed Kirk was breaking off another piece of chocolate. Kirk handed it out to him.

"You want to feed yours?" Kirk asked nodding to the tribble Spock was still holding.

Spock glanced down at his tribble. "I do not believe that this tribble has any interest in consuming your chocolate, Captain."

"Oh, is he stubborn just like you?" Kirk asked teasingly, continuing to hold out the chocolate. "This is good chocolate. I don't understand why you won't just try it."

"I simply have no interest in consuming your chocolate either, Captain," Spock said, petting his tribble almost affectionately.

"Hmm," was Kirk's reply. "What'd you do? Perform a mind-meld on the tribble? How do you know it doesn't want any chocolate?"

"I do not know," Spock admitted. "But, I do think you are wrong about the tribbles' appetites."

"Put the tribble down," Kirk told Spock. "We'll see who's wrong about their appetites."

"I fail to see the logic in this venture," answered Spock, but he complied by setting the tribble down next to the one Kirk had placed on the table.

Kirk set his piece of chocolate near Spock's tribble and broke off another piece, placing it near his tribble. Within a minute, both pieces of chocolate had vanished beneath the tribbles' fur.

"See, Spock?" said Kirk, grinning. "Your tribble ate the chocolate. Care to join it?" He held out the rest of the chocolate he had to Spock.

Spock did not answer, but he reached out his hand. Kirk gave him a triumphant smile and held the chocolate out to give it to Spock, but Spock instead moved his hand and picked up his tribble.

"I will not eat the chocolate," stated Spock, cupping the tribble in both of his hands and rubbing it with his thumbs.

"Not even with a tribble?" Kirk looked mildly hurt.

"I will not eat chocolate with a tribble," said Spock, shaking his head. He looked up at Kirk, his eyes twinkling with amusement, and continued, "And I will not eat chocolate in the lab. I will not eat it in my quarters and I will not eat it on the bridge."

Kirk looked torn between wanting to grin and wanting to be annoyed. He settled for snatching his own tribble off the table and standing up.

"Fine," said Kirk. "You can refuse the chocolate all you want. But me and this guy," Kirk held up the tribble in his hand, "or- uh, girl." He held the tribble over his head and squinted at its underside. He gave up. "Me and this _tribble_," Kirk plunged on, "are going back to my quarters and consuming all the chocolate _we_ want." Spock watched as he marched out, clutching the tribble to his chest.

The next day, Spock found out that Kirk and his tribble had indeed consumed all the chocolate they desired. Apparently, Kirk had fed the tribble more pieces of chocolate upon returning to his quarters and shortly when to bed afterwards. When he woke up, he found not one but twelve tribbles in his quarters chomping their way through three of Kirk's boxes of chocolate.

Thanks to Kirk and his chocolate eating tribbles, Spock and McCoy were able to determine that the intake of sustenance was a major contributing factor to the tribbles' accelerated reproduction.

_If I were more human_, Spock thought as he listened to Kirk complain about the tribbles eating through at least six months worth of his chocolate supply, _I would say he deserved it_.

* * *

Could you keep a straight face? Didn't think so. :)

And this chapter is kind of the comic relief, because the next few chapters are a little more serious (but still cute). But the last chapter gets pretty funny.

By the way, I've got a couple ideas for some other stories that I might write, so hopefully when I'm finished posting this one I'll have something else written. :)


	5. In Sickbay?

And this chapter marks the halfway point for the story! Yay! I feel so accomplished. :)

It's also a pretty short chapter. Sorry. But, hey, quality over quantity, right? Anyways, the next two chapters are at least twice as long as this one.

* * *

Spock slowly opened his eyes, blinking as his sight adjusted to the lighting in the room.

"Spock?" he heard a quiet voice announce.

He swung his gaze over to the side of his bed. Kirk was standing there with a small frown on his face. Looking around, Spock noted that he and Kirk were the only two beings that currently occupied the _Enterprise_'s sickbay. He lifted an eyebrow at Kirk.

"How ya dong?" Kirk asked him, seeing that he was awake and alert.

"Significantly better," answered Spock. "Though I must admit I am still somewhat fatigued."

"Yeah, getting caught in the blast radius of a phaser explosion that was set to kill will do that to you," said Kirk, still frowning.

"Doctor McCoy informed me earlier that my neurotransmitter levels were improving. They are substantially higher than when I first awoke in sickbay."

"Yeah?"

"It is a shame that the Doctor's own neurotransmitter levels have not similarly increased. He could certainly do with a higher increase in brain function."

That got Kirk to smile. "I should let Bones know you said that. At least that would assure him that you're almost back to normal."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a minute. Then Spock heard Kirk shifting and looked up just in time to see a familiar golden wrapper being held out to him.

"Want some? It might make you feel better."

Spock did not answer right away, but stared at the chocolate for a moment, contemplating.

"Not in sickbay," Spock finally responded.

Kirk smiled as if that was the answer he had been expecting and slipped the chocolate back in his pocket. Then he supplied, "And not with a tribble."

Spock returned the smile with his eyes. "And not in the lab," he returned.

"And not in your quarters."

"And not on the bridge," Spock and Kirk both finished together. They looked at each other a moment.

Kirk reached out and patted Spock on the shoulder.

"Feel better, Mr. Spock," said Kirk and he flashed Spock another small smile before turning and heading out of sickbay.

Spock sat in his bed and reflected that he did, indeed, feel significantly better than upon his awakening 4.7 minutes before.

* * *

Awwww. Does it make me conceited if I think my own story is awesomely adorable? I couldn't care less if nobody else liked it at all 'cause I love it to pieces. (But I know that's not true because of all your reviews and favs and alerts.) :)

In other news: I spent like eight hours shopping yesterday. And I _hate_ shopping. It was so exhausting. So, to counteract all the trauma shopping put me through, I think I will spend the day lounging at my house and being lazy. And by being lazy I mean working on Star Trek stories. :)


	6. On Shore Leave?

Oh my gosh, you guys. I let my three year old cousin play with my Spock action figure (who he insists on calling 'Spodge') and now he can't find it. I left him with it in the living room for like four minutes and *poof* it vanished. Now I'm sad. :(

But on a happier note- after this chapter there are only three more chapters left before we get to Drunk!Spock. Yay.

* * *

"Hey, Spock, wait up!"

Spock, who had been walking down the mostly deserted corridor on Deck 17, stopped and turned. Kirk was jogging up to him and slowed as he came closer to Spock.

"Which of the landing parties are you going down with?"

One of Spock's eyebrows went up.

"To beam down to Merenia," Kirk elaborated when he Spock was not forthcoming with an answer.

"I have no plans to beam down to Merenia, Captain." Spock watched Kirk's eyes widen in surprise.

"But it's shore leave!" Kirk exclaimed. "And you refused to take the last three shore leaves that the _Enterprise_ was granted."

"As did you," Spock reminded him.

Kirk faltered for a moment before continuing, "But I'm taking this one. And so should you. The Merenians have guaranteed that their facilities are in excellent condition."

Spock thought this over. Then he asked, "Why did you decide to take this shore leave, Jim?"

"Because everyone should relax for a little while," Kirk said. Then he added sheepishly, "And because Bones threatened to relieve me of duty if I didn't get of this ship and take a break."

"Though the doctor is not renowned for making logical decisions, I feel I must agree with his course of action."

"Et tu, Spock?" Kirk grinned. "Besides aren't you kind of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"An illogical statement, Jim, as I am not a pot and you are clearly not a kettle."

"Means you're a hypocrite," Kirk grunted. "If there's anyone on this ship that works more than I do, it's you." He paused. "So you're not going to down to Merenia, then?"

"I have work I must attend to."

"You know, shore leave officially started on 2259.152 and it's now 2259.15_3_."

"Indeed, Captain, but I still have work that must be completed."

"But, Spock, it's shore leave!" There was almost an exasperated whine in Kirk's words.

"I am quite aware of that fact, Captain," Spock replied. "Considering that you have repeated it three times in the last 1.7 minutes."

Kirk looked as if he didn't know how to reply to that. He tilted his head and studied Spock. "I meant what I said before- about everyone relaxing for a little while. We've been working nonstop for the last couple months. We've had- what? Six diplomatic missions, four first contacts, and that one court martialing we had to deal with."

Spock was not sure how he was supposed to respond. So he remained silent.

Kirk sighed. "You're not going on shore leave are you?" They both knew the answer before Spock said it.

"I am not."

"Then, just promise me you'll take a break while you're on the ship, okay? Stay away from any super advanced engineering, just stick to some simple dual-warp level physics." Kirk gave Spock a small smile, and Spock nodded at him, gratified at the choice Kirk was giving him to stay aboard. Kirk, as captain, could have easily ordered him on shore leave to Merenia, and they were both aware it.

"I will endeavor to do so, Captain." Spock began to turn away.

"Hey," Kirk placed a hand on Spock's arm. Then he withdrew it and stuck it in his pocket. A few seconds later, Spock found himself with staring at a golden chocolate chunk.

"If you're not gonna go and relax with the Merenians, you could at least relax with a little chocolate," said Kirk, nudging Spock in the side with the elbow of his arm that was holding the candy.

"I do not wish to eat chocolate on shore leave, Jim," Spock said, clasping his hands firmly behind his back.

Kirk looked at him expectantly. Spock got the hint.

"I do not wish to eat it in sickbay," Spock continued and Kirk grinned. "Or with a tribble, or in the lab, or in my quarters, or on the bridge."

Kirk stared intently at the chocolate he was holding, then at Spock. "One of these days you're gonna give in and eat the chocolate, Spock." He put the chocolate back in his pocket.

"We shall see, Captain," returned Spock, accepting the challenge.

It seemed as if Kirk might have wanted to say something else, but he just gave a little shake of his head and started to head off down the corridor.

"Take it easy, Mr. Spock," Kirk called back over his shoulder, and disappeared into the turbolift.

* * *

Yes, Kirk. Spock will indeed give in and eat the chocolate. But not for another couple chapters. :)

Now I must go find my Spock action figure. Oh! I can call it 'The Search for Spock'. Hahahaha. Ha.


	7. In the Rain?

Stupid power outage prevented me from connecting to the internet. :( But, it's back on now, so I can post another chapter!

In this chapter I really took advantage of my whole 'make stuff up' rule. By the way- this chapter 'In the Rain?' and the next chapter 'In the Dark?'- I took those circumstances right out of Green Eggs and Ham because I liked them so much. And here is my Star Trek take on it.

* * *

Gamma Lues XII was an awful planet.

The landing party that beamed down to survey Gamma Lues figured that out rather quickly. Within the first hour, they had lost their security team member, Jaegar, who had inadvertently absorbed toxins from the plant life through contact with his skin. Ensign Scannell had received a sting from an insect that made his foot swell over three times its normal size. And an unknown pollutant in the air caused Yeoman Dupart's dormant asthma to react, rendering her breathless and lightheaded.

Fortunately, they were able to contact the Enterprise before any more of the crew perished.

Unfortunately, due to an unusual growing electromagnetic force field around the atmosphere of the planet, only half of the remaining landing party members could be beamed up safely.

Scannell and Dupart dematerialized into particles of light, while Kirk and Spock stayed behind to wait for the next available opportunity to safely beam aboard the ship.

Which was when the rain started.

"Kirk to Enterprise!" shouted Kirk into his communicator over the sound of the rain and thunder.

There was no answer.

Flipping his communicator shut, Kirk looked over to Spock. Despite the fact that they had taken shelter under a small cluster of trees they were both drenched in water.

"I guess we'll have to wait it out," Kirk told the Vulcan. Spock did not say anything, but tilted his head back and squinted up into the rain and stormy clouds above.

The clouds were unlike any he had ever seen, on Earth or otherwise. They were dark, yes, but they were streaked with vivid orange and red patches against a background of purple and gray. Their movements almost made it look as if the clouds were breathing, as if they had life of their own.

Finally, Spock titled his head forward again. He glanced over at Kirk who had also been looking at the sky, but now met his gaze.

"We have no way of determining when the rain will pass. It could be hours… it could be months," Spock finished, his voice betraying how tired he felt.

"Yeah, well, there's not much we can do about it, is there," sighed Kirk, staring at the sky again.

Their tricorders had been next to useless since they'd arrived on Gamma Lues XII. There was something alien in the molecular structure of almost every substance on the planet that tricorders did not have the technology to pick up.

After they realized this, they had their phasers drawn ever since.

Spock spared a quick glance at the phaser in his hand. Very soon, these too would be next to useless. The phasers' power packs would only last for a maximum of eight more hours. If the Enterprise did not beam them back by then, they would be as good as dead. That is, if the rain didn't kill them first.

The rain on Gamma Lues was not extremely heavy. Not like thunder storms on other planets where it poured and flooded. But it had been constant and steady since it started and though it hadn't gotten heavier, it hadn't let up either. That was the upside.

The downside was that the temperature was dropping. Since the start of the rain almost an hour ago, the temperature had fallen from 25 degrees Celsius to 10 degrees.

Spock was cold. As a Vulcan who grew up on a desert planet he was unaccustomed to such cool temperatures. Spock and Kirk had used their phasers to heat up some rocks, but so far, perhaps because of their molecular compounds or simply because it was so cold, they had proved to be rather ineffective.

Spock let out an involuntary shiver. Kirk saw it and his face grew more concerned.

"Spock, you alright?" Kirk asked. And Spock could see a tiny shiver that passed through Kirk's body also.

"I have been better, Jim. However, I am s-sufficient," Spock tried to reassure Kirk. It might have been more effective if Spock was able to keep the stutter out of his speech. Kirk seemed to grow more worried.

He pulled out his communicator again. "Kirk to Enterprise," he said once he got it open. There was still no answer.

"Damn," Kirk muttered, attaching his communicator back to his utility belt as another shiver coursed through him.

"It is of n-no use, Captain." Spock got out through his chattering teeth. "It is unlikely that the electrom- magnetic field will dissipate until the st-storm has passed."

"You sure you're alright, Spock? Is there anything I c-can do?" Kirk looked over helplessly, slightly shrugging his shoulders. He was starting to stutter now as well with the temperature continually declining.

Spock simply shook his head, clenching his teeth and not wanting to speak.

He watched as Kirk's face tightened with concern. Then a tiny flash of hope flitted across Kirk's face.

Spock closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain some control. When he opened them, he found Kirk watching him. Kirk wordlessly held out a shaky hand and Spock spotted a familiar glint of gold.

Drawing in a deep breath, Spock was able to say, "N-not in the rain, Jim."

Spock was not sure, but he believed that his statement relieved Kirk more than if he had accepted the chocolate.

Wanting to alleviate Kirk's worry even more, Spock summoned the strength to add, "Not on sh-shore leave."

A few moments passed in silenced before Kirk softly prompted, "Not in sickbay."

Spock nodded shakily. Then he plowed on quietly, "Not with a tribble. Not in the lab. Not in my quarters."

Spock swallowed and finished breathlessly, "Not on the bridge."

He met Kirk's eyes, and although Spock could still see the worry written on Kirk's face, the worry in his eyes seemed to have lessened.

And they stood in the rain and waited for the Enterprise to rescue them.

* * *

Once again I want to give my thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. You guys are all so awesome!

And I found my Spock action figure! :)


	8. In The Dark?

*sigh* It's been one of those days, you guys. You know, the kind where you end up washing your hair with Mr. Bubble's Bubble Bath because you realize you have absolutely no shampoo but four different kinds of conditioner. (How in the world does that happen? *shrug*)

But it's raining today so I probably won't go outside. Maybe I'll just stay in and work on my stories that I've neglected to write for the last two days. I'm like half way through the next story that I plan on posting (which may or may not feature kid!Spock and kid!Kirk) and then I have outlines of a short silly oneshot and two other AUish chapter stories. Or I might just eat enchiladas and play Rock Band. Not sure yet. :)

* * *

It was dark in Observation Room A.

Spock sat in front of the huge window staring out at the stars. He had been sitting in isolation for 30.3 minutes when the doors swooshed open.

Spock did not tear his gaze from the window as Kirk came and sat down next to him.

"Nice view of the stars," Kirk stated conversationally.

Spock hummed in acknowledgement, but offered no other vocal contributions.

They sat side by side, staring through the window into infinite space.

A few minutes later Spock said softly, "'Your love reached past the stars that are gathered in the sky. And no matter where you'd go, I'd know your love for me would never die'."

Kirk picked up, continuing in an almost whisper, "'Through all the galaxies we see, your love stretched past them all. Your love goes on until the end like a star that never falls'."

Spock finished, "'Though, I know the course life goes, I still grieve when you're gone. Your soul goes to the stars and my love goes ever on'."

It was quiet in Observation Room A.

And finally Kirk turned to face Spock. "She knew you loved her Spock. Moms always know."

Spock continued to look out the window. He swallowed softly, "I know."

Although Spock was not looking at Kirk, he felt Kirk move beside him and cut him off quickly, "Not in the dark."

Kirk removed his hand from his pocked, leaving the chocolate in there. A second or two passed.

Then, Spock turned to face Kirk. "I will not chocolate in the rain. I will not eat it on shore leave. I will not in sickbay or with a tribble. I will not eat chocolate in the lab. I will not eat it in my quarters. And I will not eat it on the bridge."

It was still in Observation Room A, until a human and a Vulcan eventually got up and went on with their duties.

* * *

Oh, bys the ways, that poem thing that Kirk and Spock are quoting is just something that I made up while I was writing this.

Only two more chapters left! :)


	9. With The Crew?

Wow! This story has over fifty reviews! That's kinda awesome. Especially considering that I've been writing Star Trek fanfiction for less than two weeks and this is my only story that's not a one-shot.

Would you believe that six months ago I had absolutely no idea what a Vulcan even was?

Anyways. thank you guys so so much for sticking with this story so far, and now it's almost at a close.

PS: sharktopus- I totally loved your comment; it made me laugh! And you'll be happy to know that I _did_ put down my enchilada and guitar controller (eventually) and I totally finished my kid!Spock and kid!Kirk story ('The Advanced Physics Story') as well as writing a prologue and part of a chapter for one of my AUs (Which maybe might be based on a John Hughes movie)! So, yay! :)

* * *

Spock walked into his captain's quarters. Kirk was standing by his desk and glanced up as Spock entered the room.

"You wished to see me, Captain?"

"Yeah, Spock, I've been thinking," Kirk said, walking closer to his first officer. "I've been going about it all wrong."

Spock did not have any frame of reference to relate this conversation to and therefore waited silently for Kirk to elaborate.

"About the chocolate," Kirk said, waving his hands at the boxes he had piled around his desk.

It had been five months since Spock first confronted Kirk on the bridge about his sweet confection. Spock had still not yet accepted any of Kirk's offers to ingest the sugary substance.

Although Spock had gotten over the initial annoyance he felt from Kirk's endeavors to make him consume chocolate, he could feel remnants of his irritation creeping back up on him. There were several important projects that required his supervision and he was working on a formula to increase the production of the warp coils in engineering.

"I've been going about this all wrong," Kirk was saying. Spock eyed him suspiciously as he talked animatedly. "I mean, I wouldn't want to sit and drink by myself. I'm sure you wouldn't want to sit and eat chocolate all by yourself, right?"

Spock did not answer. But Kirk kept talking anyway.

"So would you eat chocolate with the rest of the crew? Not the whole crew, of course. But the ones you're pretty closed to- they wouldn't care if you wanted to indulge a little bit. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov. Scotty, of course, wouldn't care if you had a little too much chocolate to eat. He'd probably be drunk off scotch himself. Bones-"

"Jim," Spock interrupted. "I do not want to eat chocolate with the crew. _Especially_ not with Doctor McCoy."

Kirk stopped in his speech and stared at Spock dejectedly. Then he brightened up.

He stepped over to one of his boxes and pulled out two pieces of golden wrapped chocolate.

"What about just with me then?" Kirk asked, holding out one of the pieces.

Spock shook his head. "No. Now, if you'll excuse me, Captain, there are several tasks that require my attention."

He turned on his heel and started to head out the door.

"Spock," Kirk's voice made him stop. Reluctantly, Spock turned around. Kirk had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Would you eat it with your dad?" Kirk asked, his grin growing wider.

Spock snapped.

"Jim, I would _not_ eat chocolate with my father. And not with you and not with the crew. I would not eat it in the dark. I would not eat it in the rain. I would not eat on shore leave or in sickbay. I would not eat it with a tribble. I would not eat it in the lab. I would not eat it in my quarters. I would not eat it on the bridge. I. Would. Not. Eat. It. _Anywhere_."

Spock took a deep breath as he finished his tirade and waited for Kirk's reaction.

Kirk was frowning, but he didn't look upset or offended in anyway. Instead, it looked as though he were contemplating something.

"Spock," Kirk started in a thoughtful tone. Spock made no move that he had heard him, but Kirk went on. "Have you _ever_ tried chocolate?"

That was not the reaction Spock had expected in the least. But, he learned a long time ago that James T. Kirk was never what one expected.

"Spock," prompted Kirk again. "Have you?"

"No," was Spock's short answer.

"_Never_? You've never had chocolate of any kind? In your whole life?"

"I have not, Captain," said Spock, feeling faintly impatient.

"Never?"

"Are your hearing capabilities compromised, Captain?"

Kirk waved off the insult. "So, tell me this? How can you say that you don't want to eat chocolate in all these different situations when you've never even had any?" Kirk grinned. "That's not very _logical_, is it?"

If there was one thing that spurred Spock into action, it was when someone threw logic at him. Spock reached out and plucked one of the chocolate pieces out of Kirk's hand. He unwrapped it and, staring Kirk straight in the eyes, took a bite.

Kirk smiled as he watched Spock slowly chew through the candy in his mouth and then audibly swallow.

"So?"

Spock handed the rest of the chocolate in his hand back to Kirk.

In the most toneless voice he could muster he said, "It was satisfactory. Now, if you will excuse me."

And Spock was out the door.

* * *

So... Spock finally ate the chocolate. It might seem a bit anticlimactic, but it _is_ Spock.

And I saved all the good stuff for next chapter with adorably Drunk!Spock. :)


	10. I Would Eat Chocolate

This is it, you guys. Last chapter.

So, one more time, thanks to everyone who's read this story. You guys are all so sweet. :)

And I might post a one-shot or two in the next couple days, but I'm going on vacation next week so I'm holding off on posting 'The Advanced Physics Story' until I come back.

* * *

Kirk trudged down the corridor leading to his quarters. He was tired. Though his shift ended hours ago, as captain he was never really off duty.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the door to his quarters come into view. When he finally reached them, Kirk stumbled a little as he made his entered his room, ready to collapse on his bed.

As soon as he set foot in his room, Kirk abruptly stopped.

The boxes of chocolate he had been keeping by his desk were knocked over and golden wrappers littered the floor.

Kirk stood there in shock.

His mind immediately thought that tribbles had raided his chocolate stash again, but dismissed that notion when he noticed a pair of boots sticking out from behind one of the boxes as if someone was laying there.

Kirk was about to walk over to the wall and punch the intercom to call for security when the figure with the boots stirred and Kirk realized who it was.

A dark haired head with pointy ears emerged, as Kirk watched his first officer sit up in the still dim lighting of the room.

Kirk rushed over to him. "Spock?" Kirk asked, kneeling next to him, wondering if he should contact sickbay. "Are you hurt?"

Spock looked down at himself for a moment, as if he, too, was unsure of his state of health. After a moment of assessment, Spock turned his gaze on Kirk.

"I appear to be unharmed, although I do feel slightly… odd," Spock trailed off, his eyes obtaining a distant look.

That was when Kirk noticed Spock's appearance. There was chocolate smeared at the corners of Spock's mouth. Looking down, Kirk saw Spock's fingers similarly coated with the sticky sweet. And somehow, there was even a spot of chocolate above one of Spock's eyebrows.

"You're drunk," Kirk told Spock, with a hint of awe in his voice.

Spock's eyes refocused. "Jim!" he exclaimed, as if he was noticing Kirk for the first time. "Where have you been? I have been in your quarters for 2.4…. 2.5… a while," he finished lamely.

"I can see that," Kirk muttered, eyeing the strewn chocolate wrappers about the floor. "I was… stuck in engineering. They were having trouble with the cross circuitry in the matter-antimatter board."

Spock nodded knowingly like he had expected this the whole time.

They sat in silence a moment before Kirk decided to get up and inspect what damage had been done to his chocolate supply.

Turns out that Spock had gone through an entire two boxes of Kirk's chocolate and at least part of a third, though it was hard to tell because Spock had knocked over almost every box in Jim's quarters in his drunken state.

Kirk sighed. "You ate almost as much as the tribbles, Spock," he told the Vulcan, somewhat miserably.

But when he looked over at Spock and saw his eyebrow elevate along with the smudge of chocolate above it, Kirk couldn't help but smile.

A couple seconds later Spock said, "Jim," in a quiet voice, almost like he was about to share an important secret.

"What, Spock?" Kirk asked softly, sitting back down next to him.

"I must inform you that I have made an error." Spock looked saddened as he said this.

"Oh?" Kirk couldn't help it. He smiled wider.

"It seems that I would eat chocolate in the dark," said Spock, gazing around the dim room.

That unexpected admission shocked a bout of laughter out of Kirk and then laughed harder when Spock looked alarmed at the sudden amusement.

"Yes," Spock continued, sounding as if it were costing him a great deal to admit what he was. His cheeks were starting to flush a light green color. "I realized that when I tasted the chocolate, I found it to be rather… enjoyable. I hypothesized that I needed to consp- const-" Spock struggled with the word, before giving up, "_ingest_ more chocolate so that I might reevaulate my earlier assumptions." He gestured to the boxes and wrappers that once held Kirk's chocolate.

"And what have you concluded from this little experiment?" asked Kirk, unable to wipe the smile of his face.

"I would eat chocolate in the dark," Spock repeated his earlier admission. His eyes began to droop a little. "And I would most likely eat chocolate in the rain."

"You forgot one," interjected Kirk. "What about with the crew?"

Spock's eyes snapped back open in contemplation. "Yes," he said after a moment, "I would eat chocolate with the crew."

"Even with Bones?" Kirk had to ask.

Spock was quiet for a second. "Maybe not with _all_ the crew," he said under his breath.

Kirk chuckled and he watched Spock's eyes close again as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Hey," Kirk said, reaching over to grab Spock's arm before he slid to the floor. "Let's get you into the bed."

The only response that Spock gave was, "I would eat chocolate on shore leave, Jim."

"Yeah," said Kirk, throwing one of Spock's arms around the back of his neck and heaving Spock up.

They took a tentative step towards the bed and Spock stumbled into Kirk. Kirk hesitated and looked at him in concern, wondering if an inebriated Spock was serious enough to need medical attention.

"Should I call McCoy?" Kirk finally asked.

Spock's turned his face in horror. "I would not eat chocolate with Doctor McCoy!" he exclaimed.

Kirk began chuckling again. Yeah, he thought, Spock would be okay.

"But, I believe that I would eat it in sickbay," Spock amended. They resumed walking over to the bed.

"Is that right?"

Spock took a moment to answer. "Yes, in sickbay with a tribble."

More laughter erupted from Kirk as he sat Spock down on the bed.

"And I would eat it in the lab," Spock continued, acting like he was putting great thought into his confessions.

"And where else?"Kirk asked as Spock lay back against the pillows.

"Hmmm," Spock thought. "And in my quarters," he said, closing his eyes.

Kirk watched Spock as his breathing evened out. He almost thought Spock was asleep when he heard, "Jim? I would also eat it on the bridge."

Spock was quiet for a few more moments as Kirk observed him. Then the last words Spock let out before he drifted off into sleep was a whispered, "I would eat chocolate _anywhere_."

Kirk gazed fondly down at the sleeping Vulcan. Then he let out a sigh. Now that Spock was sleeping, Kirk felt the exhaustion from earlier weighing down on him even more.

He contemplated the next course of action he should take. His tiredness won over any other activities Kirk had given thought to. He scooted Spock over to one side of the bed and crawled in beside him.

The beds on the Enterprise weren't built to sleep two with very much room to spare as to discourage fraternization between crew members. But Kirk was rather comfortable with the sleeping arrangement as he snuggled back onto his pillow and started to doze off.

He was almost asleep when a horrific thought jolted him back into consciousness.

Did Vulcans get hangovers?

* * *

:)

Hope you liked the ending.

And I seriously couldn't decide whether I wanted this to be a friendship story ('cause I'm a sucker for them) or a more than friendship story (to see if I could pull it off), so finally I said 'screw it' and just let my fingers type and let Kirk and Spock do whatever they wanted to do. So, you decide for yourselves whether their feelings for each other are just friendship or something more, because I wrote the thing and I have no idea.

Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
